


Mischief Managed.

by astrophilian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, I just know i saw her au and needed to contribute as best i could, I'll update this as I go, Just ficlets of their lives at Hogwarts, M/M, Maybe angst, Multi, No Clown, No linear plot, based on noxatn's art, i don't know where i'm going with this, noxatn, streddie is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophilian/pseuds/astrophilian
Summary: Slytherin student, Richie Tozier saw Gryffindor student Eddie Kaspbrak the first day of school and instantly loved him. His childhood best friend, Stanley Uris, was sorted into Ravenclaw, but that didn't push them away.OR.Stanley has been in love with Richie for as long as he can remember. Richie has been in love with Stanley for as long as he can remember. Neither of them did anything until Eddie Kaspbrak showed up and feelings started flourishing.Inspired by Nox's art (@NoxATN_on twitter).
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Streddie - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. He was late.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trolos del Demonio (?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534040) by Nox. 

> What happened before [this?](https://twitter.com/NoxATN_/status/1192950760104960001) I'm glad you asked.

**Sixth Year, age sixteen.**

“He’s late, again.” Eddie said, turning around to face Stan. The two of them were in an empty classroom that they usually hang out at, but they usually did so with Richie too. It was their little secret ⎯ as well as their whole relationship had been for a while.

“Are you really surprised?” Stan asked, turning on the lights of the room with a flick of his wand from where he was sitting. “He’ll be late to his funeral, this man is a disaster.”

“That’s not what you said last night after dinner⎯” Eddie began, but Stan slapped his shoulder softly so he stopped. “What was that for?”

“So you shut up.” Stan shrugged slightly, and then smiled at the other boy. “We know I’m not actually angry at him, just ⎯⎯ no need to remind me how he makes me talk.”

Eddie nodded and looked back at Stan. “I felt the same when we started hanging out… If my ma ever heard me talk the way I do here⎯” He made a face that had Stan laughing, and the two of them relax.

“He’s really something, huh?”

“Yes, he is…” Eddie smiled, and then grabbed Stan’s hand. “But he is also late, so let’s forget about him.” 

Stan smiled, the way he smiled when either boy paid attention to him, and Eddie melted a little bit.

“Still find it hard to believe you both like me, you know?” He said, as if reading his mind. “You click so well and I ⎯”

“You do too, Stan. You’re amazing. Stop selling yourself short.” Eddie cut him off and scooted over to him. They were close to a wall in front of the door, Stan sitting against it and Eddie facing him. Stan turned too, and now the two of them were looking at each other. Eddie’s cheeks started burning.

“Can I kiss you?” Stan asked, and Eddie nodded. Stan’s hand was then placed on his cheek and Stan leant in to press his lips against his own. Stan was always soft and careful, giving them time to change their minds. Eddie raised to stand on his knees, moving even closer to Stan.

Eddie loved how different Richie and Stan’s kissing styles were, and how different they made him feel. Stan was meticulous, always trying to kiss them _ right _ . He always asked before he did so, and he always blushed when they moved apart. Richie was more direct, he didn’t care so much if his teeth clashed with the others’, he didn’t usually verbally ask, and he ** _bit_ **. And Eddie would not choose one over the other.

Eddie wondered how was he different to the other two, and so he moved back and opened his eyes. “I have a question.” He said. It took Stan a moment longer to open his eyes, but then he was focused on the question at hand.

“What is it?”

“How different are Richie’s kisses to mine?”

Stan was visibly taken aback for a second before he recovered and smiled. “Well, he’s aggressive with his, and you seem like you have a mission.” 

Eddie frowned. “A mission?”

“Well, this is just my theory ⎯” Stan began, his cheeks now turning redder and redder. “But I’d say you kiss with a purpose. You don’t just kiss, which is why I want to make sure it’s okay when I do. Both Richie and I have talked about it… how your kisses mean so much to us because they mean a lot to you.”

Eddie lowered his gaze. “You guys talk about me?”

Stan moved his hand from Eddie’s cheek to his neck, and buried his fingers in his short hair. “Probably more than we should.”

Eddie groaned, feeling himself blushing. “So you like my kisses?” 

“Oh my God, Eddie! That’s such a stupid question!” Stan laughed, moving his head up to look at him. “We fucking love them, dumbass.”

Eddie looked at him for a moment and then leant in to kiss him.

“** _WHAT THE FUCK_ **?” Richie screamed as the door slammed open. “¿Por qué empezaron sin mi, trolos del demonio?”

“You were late.” Eddie simply said as he slightly moved away from Stan, their hands now tangled between them.


	2. Unhappy and stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place but I wanted to start placing their relationship in time. So this is their 4th year (which means they're 14).

**Fourth Year, age fourteen.**

Richie let out a defeated sigh as he plopped down on the Great Hall’s table. Stan, sat next to him, turned to look at him while Eddie looked up from his book. Neither of them had time to say anything, since Bev asked first from where she was sitting next to Eddie. 

“What is it, Trashmouth?”

Richie groaned at the name, but when he looked up at her he was smirking. “Your hair, makes you look like a Weasley.” Bev stuck his tongue out to him.

“At least I’m not a secondhand Harry Potter, you know? You even got the glasses ⎯”

Richie flipped her off with his finger before he turned the letter he’d been reading around for the three of them to read. Stan propped himself on his elbows and there was a moment of silence while the three of them read it. Then, Eddie slammed the table. “No!”

“I’m afraid - yes, young padawan.” Richie rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

“But, they told you ⎯” Stan began, grabbing the letter from the table and reading it again. 

Bev looked at the three of them. “You know you don’t have to listen to them, right?” She said then. “You can come to mine, or… go to one of the boys’ houses!” 

“I’d still need permission from them, and they are assholes as we’ve established before.” 

“They really are, Bev… I met them once at King’s Cross.” Eddie nodded his head.

Stan slid the paper back to Richie and frowned. Then, he leant in to share a secret and the other three did the same. “So, who do we know that can forge a signature?” He asked.

Richie looked at him with bright eyes, but open in surprise. He would have never expected this to come out of Stan’s mouth, but his mind was already looking through everyone in Slytherin that could do that without snitching to his parents.

“Ben.” Bev said, almost instantly. “He’s super good with handwriting. But ⎯”

“He’s a good boy.” Richie finished.

“But he likes you, doesn’t he?” Stan asked.

Eddie looked at each of them when they were talking, and he looked as if he was in a tennis match. 

“I don’t know ⎯⎯” 

“He so does, Bev!! This could be perfect!” Eddie offered her a warm smile.

“Do you really think he likes me?” 

“Yes, Bev, he does. Maybe not as much as you like him, but it’s there.”

Bev’s face turned almost as red as her hair. “Shut up…” She smiled at her parchment.

“So, will you ask him?” Richie asked, hope in his voice. “I really don’t wanna spend my Christmas here, you know? I’ll be alone! Eds, Stan and I had made plans and…”

“Yes, Rich! I’ll ask him. Don’t guilt trip me anymore!” She looked up, letting them see her bright cheeks. “He’ll probably need something to reference the handwriting and signature, do you think you can get that?” 

Richie nodded. “Hell yes!”

“I’ll ask my parents if you can stay at mine. They’ll cover for you.” Stan said, determined.

Eddie and Richie shared a look, and then smiled brightly. Richie threw his arms around Stan. “You’re the best friend!”

“You’re lucky to have me.” Stan said, going back to pretending he wasn’t affected by anything.

“I am ** _so_ ** lucky to have you!” Richie kissed his cheek, a loud and wet kiss that made some of the people around them turn and look. “Shoo, nothing to see here!”

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯ 

“I have good news and bad news, which ones do you want first?” Bev asked them. She’d said to meet underneath the staircase on the ground floor, and the four of them were now in a circle, whispering.

“Bad news first.”

“I got Ben to agree.”

Stan squinted his eyes at her. “Are you……. _ Joking _?”

“Why would I be joking?”

“That only means the good news are great news!” Said Eddie, excitedly. Bev smiled at him and nodded.

“Got a date with Ben, too!”

The three boys gasped, but Eddie was the first one to hug her. “That’s so amazing, Bevvie! I’m so happy for you!”

Richie ruffled her hair and smiled. “So, what’s Big Ben gonna do to take you off your feet, Bev?”

“We’re going to Hogsmeade next week, right before Christmas break. He said if I wanted to spend it with him and do something fun. It’s a surprise, but…”

“But you’re gonna go on a date with the guy you’ve been crushing on for four years! That’s amazing!” Stan finished, hugging her too just as Eddie let her go.

“I have **not** been crushing on him for four years.” She complained as she returned the hug.

“Oh, of course not ⎯ Three and a half, then?”

“We’re four year students and he literally came here last year, Stan.” 

“That doesn’t mean he’s literally everything you ever wanted, don’t argue with me.”

Bev squinted at him for a second and then shrugged. “I guess. Stop knowing me so well.”

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯ 

Bev had her arm wrapped around Ben’s waist, and he had his around her shoulders. Richie, Stan and Eddie were walking a few feet behind them, covered in scarves, gloves and thick coats. There was a layer of snow that made it slippery to walk, so Eddie had grabbed onto Stan’s arm almost as soon as they left the building. Richie looked at them and smiled, though there was a feeling of jealousy at the pit of his stomach. 

Stan was walking in the middle of the other two boys, his bright red nose and cheeks shining bright against his pale skin. His eyes were watery due to the cold wind. He kept hitting Richie every time he lost balance and extended his only free arm not to fall (and take Eddie with him).

Eddie was so well prepared for the cold, Richie wasn’t sure if he was really him underneath all the clothes. He was wearing a hat, ear muffs, two scarves, a thick pair of gloves, a woolen sweater, a snow coat and snow boots. (Richie knew he was wearing tights underneath his pants, but he wouldn’t mention it again, not after last year). 

Richie was the most exposed to the snow, but he didn’t mind. He’d given his coat to Bev just as they left the school grounds, because she had forgotten to take hers and didn’t want to ask Ben for it. Richie would be lying if he denied being freezing, but Stan’s arm hitting his chest or side from time to time kept him from dying. 

“Aren’t you c-c-cold?” Bill asked. Richie turned around to see Bill almost as covered as Eddie was. That sutter would give him away anywhere, though. Richie shrugged.

“A bit, but I’ll be fine when we get to the town.”

“Wanna sh-share my coat? Your lips are puh-purple.”

Richie frowned slightly, but he thought it’d be best to spend Christmas without being sick, so he nodded and Bill opened his coat. It was massive, they could almost close it around the two of them. “Why is it so big ⎯?”

“It was a present for my dad, and he was…” He goes quiet but the arm that wasn’t against Richie’s side moved outwards and Richie laughed.

“Get it, get it.” 

Stan turned around to check on Richie, who’d fallen behind. Who would’ve thought walking on snow sharing a coat wouldn’t be easy? Richie smiled at him and mouthed ‘see you there’. Stan nodded and continued walking.

“So, you gu-guys-” Bill started talking, and Richie was thankful it was so cold so he could lie about the heat that he was feeling on his cheeks. “Are you guys to-together?”

Richie looked at Bill, awfully close to be asking these questions. The questioned boy shook his head. “No, we’re not.”

“Oh… I always th-thought Eddie and you w-w-were together, but Stan has been so close to you t-two…”

“We’re just friends, Billiam.”

He nodded his head, and Richie savoured the feeling of finishing that conversation. The taste didn’t last long, though, and soon Bill started talking again. “Soo…. You wouldn’t w-want to be mmmore?”

“What is it with you and always knowing everything, man? It’s weird.”

Bill chuckled and shrugged, which moved the coat enough to let a cold breeze in. The two of them closed the coat around them and cursed under their breaths. 

“I’ll take that as a y-yes.”

“Yes, Billiam, I’d like for it to be more.”

“With who?”

Richie stopped on his feet, and it took Bill a couple of steps to stop too. “What the fuck dude?!” He said, his voice rising. “I like them both, alright? Are you happy now?”

“Actually, no.” He wrapped his coat around Richie again. “Because you’re not ha-happy.”

Richie sighed. “They’re my friends, I’m happy.”

“You’re unhappy and st-stupid.”

“That’s so uncalled for.”

“But you are!”

“Why?”

“Have you ever ⎯ m-mentioned it? To ee-either of them?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because! It’s a dumb thing that will pass and I won’t lose my friends over a stupid crush!”

Bill sighed and rubbed his face with his gloved hand. “You are s-so stupid. I don’t kn-know how I hang out with you.”

“Ouch.”

“Will you please? Tah-talk to them?”

Richie sighed too. They were almost there, he could see Stan and Eddie getting into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. “Alright, yeah… But you have to talk to Audra.” He said right before running away from Bill. He made it almost to the tea shop without falling, and then he slid on the ground, fell and hit the wall with his side. “Shit…” He muttered.


	3. So, magic is real, isn’t it?

**Fifth Year, age fifteen.**

“I gotta tell them.” Beverly looked up from her book. The warmth from the fireplace had turned her cheeks bright red. Eddie was pacing between the fire and her, sitting in the loveseat, eyes determined looking at the rug underneath their feet.

“Tell who what, Eddie?” She asked, closing the book but leaving a finger between the pages she was reading.

“I gotta tell Richie and Stan that I like them.”

Beverly knew about this, of course. But she wasn’t expecting this so suddenly. She turned to the table, grabbed the bookmark and placed the closed book on it.

The silence seemed to bother Eddie and he stopped pacing and looked at her. “It’s a bad idea, right?”

“No!” She promptly said. “Of course not, Eddie! I wasn’t expecting this, that’s all.” She smiled and patted the space next to her. “Let’s think about this.”

Eddie sighed and let himself fall next to her. She placed her legs over his, turning her body enough to look at him. He placed his hands on her legs.

“So, what’s bothering you, little one?”

The boy groaned at the nickname, but didn’t argue. He’d learnt that Bev and Richie shared that feature, the more he complained about a nickname, the more they’d use it.

“Well, for starters… Why do I like **two** boys?”

“Because you have a death wish, next.” She joked, and he chuckled in return. “Look, Eddie, feelings are feelings. You can’t control them. You usually don’t know why you like a person, it just happens… so I guess this is the same.” 

“It sucks…” He let out, his voice making him feel smaller than he was.

“Yeah, but you somehow have great taste!” She offered him a bright smile. “I am not sure about Richie… But Stan! Stan is a great guy to have a crush on.”

“Shut up, so is Richie.” Bev smiled softly at him, and he felt his cheeks burning ⎯ and probably not from the fire’s heat. He smiled too.

“How are you planning on telling them? Are you just gonna sit them down and tell them?”

“I⎯ should I just do that?” He asked, eyes opening wide, his mind already thinking of that scenario.

Richie and Stan sitting side by side, four eyes looking at him. He could feel his own nervousness, his stuttering as he tried to explain himself. He could see Richie’s smirk and Stan confused eyes. He could feel the rejection. 

He shook his head.

“I can’t do it like that.”

“I get that, don’t worry…” She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. “Maybe bring the topic up? Ask their opinion about it? Ask them about their crushes? ⎯⎯⎯ _ send them an owl _?”

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯ 

Stan sat with his back against the tree, his eyes focused on the little birds that had finally started popping up from hiding with the good weather. Richie is laying on the grass, his head on Stan’s thighs. The thick glasses he always wore were resting next to him, and his eyes were closed. There was a light breeze that made the tree leaves _ whoosh _from time to time, and it also made the sunlight warm enough to not get cold, but not too warm so they could enjoy the afternoon.

Eddie had his face deep into a Herbology book, as he softly tapped the edge with his finger. He didn’t have to study, he knew this. They had just finished a three hour long study session and he should be disconnecting and relaxing… but the other boys’ presence made him anxious and he had to distract himself. If he didn’t ⎯ well, there may be a chance he’d confess and make himself look like a fool and maybe, just maybe, fuck up their friendship forever. It was a chance he wasn’t willing to take.

“Did you hear about Pippa?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie right out of his fake focus.

“What about her?” Stan asked, looking down at his lap. Eddie looked too, but Richie hadn’t opened his eyes. He did notice, though, how his hands were playing nervously with the hem of his shirt and sleeves, as they rested on top of his stomach. _ He was nervous _.

“She started dating Quentin like a month ago.”

“Oh.” Stan said, looking back up at the grass. “So?”

“They started dating Charlize yesterday.”

The three of them fell into a tense silence. Eddie was still looking at Richie’s hands, now still and in fists. Stan seemed to be frozen, not even his chest seemed to move to show any breathing. Richie looked up at the branches above him, lost gaze that didn’t see anything without his glasses on.

The boys didn’t wanna look at each other, and they actively avoided the other’s gaze.

Eddie was the first one to make any noise by clearing his throat.

“That’s good.” Stan finally said, as if he had been awoken by Eddie. “Good for them.”

“Isn’t it weird?”

Stan frowned for a moment, and Eddie thickly swallowed. Richie’s fists had relaxed and he was now picking at his nails.

“I mean, if by weird you mean _ uncommon _, then yes. But why would it be weird any other way? If they like each other…” The Ravenclaw lost his train of thought and fell into silence.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Stan turned his head to look at him, curiosity getting the worst of him. Richie reached for his glasses and put them on before looking over at Eddie, without getting up from the grass.

“About what?” Richie asked. His voice was tinted with curiosity as much as Stan’s eyes were, but there was also a hint of fear or panic or ⎯

“I didn’t know how to bring this up, but since we’re talking about it I guess it’s as good a moment as it’s gonna be…” Eddie took a deep breath. His eyes went from Richie, laying on the grass with his messy black hair on Stan’s legs, his probably grass-stained uniform, his always-so-attentive eyes; to Stan, dark blonde curls dangling over his eyes, the concern visibly in his facial features as his teeth dug into his lower lip, straight back against the cork of the tree. Eddie let the air go, emptying himself of any fears he had.

Whether they felt the same thing or not, that didn’t matter now. Both of them were his best friends, and the worst thing that could happen is that he would make their friendship a bit awkward for a while, but then they’d move forward and joke about it.

“I like you.” He said. It was loud and clear, said with a confidence that he didn’t know he had. His eyes in the middle of the two, not really focused on any of them.

Richie jumped up, and sat looking at him next to Stan, his lips partly open: _ speechless _.

“You… like who?” Stan asked, carefully. Eddie then settled his eyes on his and smiled with a short shrug.

“Both of you.”

If Eddie had been looking at Richie he would’ve seen the smile that grew wider and wider, until it broke into a grin and he was showing his muggle braces. But Eddie’s hazel eyes were fixed on Stan’s green ones. He looked for anything there, any sign of panic or horror or disgust; anything that would make Eddie stand up and run away. He found nothing. Instead, the corners of his eyes turned upwards and his eyes were smiling at him.

“Eds!” Richie shouted, half a second before he threw himself over Eddie in a life-threatening hug. The two boys fell to the grass as Richie held him close, and it made Stan chuckle from where he was sitting. “You truly are the brave one, confessing your undying love for us like this!” He laughs, finally giving in to Eddie’s complains and letting go. 

“Well, I did ⎯ but you didn’t say anything!” Eddie blinked a couple of times, the nerves coming to him all in a rush.

“I mean…” Stan began, as Richie sat up straight. “I like you too, Eddie.” He smiled, one of Stan’s soft, shy smiles, and then turned to Richie. “And you…” He fell silent. Richie’s smile faltered. “I’ve liked you for so many years.”

Eddie’s hands moved to cover his mouth. Whatever was happening, whoever was really up there controlling everything, seemed to work perfectly. The two of them now looked at Richie, whose cheeks were burning bright pink against his black eyes. Eddie was smiling underneath his hands at the prospect of Stan liking him back, but his eyes were dark with fear that Richie would now reject the _ both _ of them.

“No fucking way.” He finally said, and instantly leant in to kiss Stan.

Eddie would be lying if he said it didn’t sting a little, but he also found himself unsure of who he was jealous of. Who did he want to kiss? Who did he want to kiss him? His hands fell to his lap, a nervous smile still lingering on his lips.

Richie’s hand was pressed against Stan’s cheek, and their kiss seemed to last forever. When he moved back, Stan’s eyes remained closed as Richie’s scanned his face. Eddie could see him, _ really see him _. The want, the need, the love, the happiness. All the nerves gone. Richie looked at Stan with nothing but praise (as he always did, he’d come to realise). He looked so beautiful.

“I’ve liked you since I was like seven.” Richie confessed in a whisper. Eddie wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it, so he looked down at his crossed legs. However, that meant that he wasn’t expecting Richie’s hand on his chin and was surprised when he was faced with Richie’s eyes _ right there _ . “And you? I guess since the first day I saw you, really. Hard to tell, but I knew I ** _had_ ** to be your friend, you know?”

Eddie nodded. He _ knew _.

And then, out of the blue, he also knew what Richie’s lips on his felt like. What his hand slipping to bury in his hair felt like. What kissing someone, _ anyone_, felt like. 

When Richie pulled back, Eddie opened his eyes and found he was crying. Well, not really _ crying _ , but ⎯ tearing up. All the angst, the fear, the loneliness… it had felt so real, and now it seemed dumb. Like he obviously shouldn’t have worried about it. Like the three of them were _ meant to be _ together.

“So, magic is real, isn’t it?” He sobbed with a laugh, as one of his arms wrapped around Richie and the other one pulled Stan in for a hug, too. The other two boys laughed, as they hugged each other as well. When they let go, Eddie had his fist closed on Stan’s sleeve and his eyes darted at his lips.

Stan seemed to read his mind, because he smiled and leant in a little bit. “Can I kiss you, Eddie?” It was a verbal caress, followed by his hand on top of his own, tangling their fingers together. It melted Eddie so fast, so effectively, that he could only nod.

The other closed the distance between them, and gave Eddie best second kiss ever. It was so different to what Richie’s had been like, but so perfect too. Just like the boys, who were now looking at each other with shy smiles, so different yet so perfect. Impossible to choose just one, impossible to compare them. They were just two parts of what Eddie wanted, needed… And Eddie couldn’t quite believe they wanted, needed him, too.

“Dude, this is _ fucking awesome_!” Richie shouted, as his back fell back to the floor; his head rested on top of Stan’s legs; his hand tangled with Eddie’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the names for the other poly ship came from moving their initials two letters in front just because I wanted to use Pippa. So Pippa is for Richie, Quentin is for Stan and Charlize is for Eddie. WHY AM I THIS STUPID.
> 
> Anyway!! If you're liking this pls leave kudos and comments! Feel free to request stuff, if I feel inspired I may write it!
> 
> Find me on twitter @jmsransone! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: "why did you start without me, devil gays?"
> 
> Leave Kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
